Cloud computing infrastructure is increasingly complex as web applications using the cloud computing infrastructure have greater demands in terms of capacity, performance and robustness. Web service providers want their web services to be always available, despite increases in demand, and in addition, they don't want to lose data, such as data input by end users to social network pages, files uploaded by end users, sensor data, and other data.